Twisted Truth
by TheGirlWrites
Summary: new year and a new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher. A teacher who believes the only way to become an Auror is to have Field Experience as an Auror. So soon, everyone is put in pairs to spend their time with their 'Auror'. And it's just Harry's luck to be put with the only person he can't stand.


Title: Twisted Truth  
Author: TheGirlWrites  
Rating: T may become M.  
Pairings: Harry/Draco. Other pairings to come.  
Warnings: Definitely not Canon. Ooc. Slash. I'm not the greatest at grammar, especially at 4am which is when I get most of my ides. I'll try to check them before I publish them but I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm not perfect.

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Harry Potter, would I be writing these things in my Creative Writing class and posting them on Fanfiction? I think not.  
Summary: A new year and a new Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher. A teacher who believes the only way to become an Auror is to have Field Experience as an Auror. So soon, everyone is put in pairs to spend their time with their 'Auror'. And it's just Harry's luck to be put with the only person he can't stand. Set in the Sixth Year. Soon he'll have to follow his partner everywhere, including staying in the same dorm. Soon, it becomes clear to Harry that in order for him to survive this Field Experience, he's going to have to become friends with Draco.

"So what do you think of the new Defence teacher?" Ron asked Harry on the first morning of term. Harry looked up at the thirty-something witch in bright robes. With her mannerisms and speech, she could've been a younger, female, Dumbledore. She didn't seem particularly bad from her speech on the previous night. Certainly no where near as abhorrent as Umbridge.

"She can't be as bad as Umbridge," Harry said simply, chewing on a piece of toast.

"I think she's great," Hermione smiled. "Apparently, after all the theory we did last year, she's making us do only 10% book work this year and 90% practical!"

"That's a relief," Ron said. "I don't think I ever want to pick up a book in that class again."

"Ron, just because that theory book wasn't particularly interesting, there are many more great books out there."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ron said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Why are you so eager about the practical work, Hermione?" Harry asked. "I thought you didn't mind the book work?"

"I got a heads up from McGonagall yesterday evening," the witch smiled. "It just sounds so exciting. It-"

"Please can you start making your way to classes now," Dumbledores' voice boomed into the Great Hall.

"Guess we'll find out off her," Harry shrugged. "Come on, let's go if it's going to be that good."

It hadn't been only Hermione to have heard the rumour about the Practical work it seemed. The three of them turned up ten minutes early and everyone already seemed to have arrived. Professor Greene turned up only a few moments later, and soon everyone was seated and eager to hear what they were going to be doing. At the front of the class, all that seemed to be there were 30 folders.

"Now, I'm sure you're all eager to hear what you'll be studying this year, and I will get to that. I'd just like to go over a few things first. I'm Professor Cecilia Greene. I only have a few rules in my class. No swearing, No violence, and No duelling. Fair enough?" The class nodded. "Right. As you've probably heard. We'll be doing a lot of practical work this year as I believe you learn a heck of a lot more in your first few months as an Auror than you do in all your years of studying theory. So we're going to have some Field Experience. You'll each be put into pairs. You'll get a pack on your partner so you know the basics of them if you've never talked to them before. For the first half term, one of you will be the Auror, one of you will be the one being protected, then alternate. Now it's rare for Aurors to be one on one with people, but if you're aiming for the top you may end up doing things like this for high targets or important people. So it's good to start with things like this. We may change it slightly for the spring term. You will spend 6 days with your partner, including lessons. I've cleared this with the teachers, and you'll still get the same work as everyone else in your lessons. You will also spend the nights in your partners dorms, apart from on your days off. Any questions?"

"What if we don't like the person we're given?" Seamus asked.

"Then you put a complaint in with me, I'll see if the reason is valid enough, and if it is, I'll swap you with another pair who aren't happy in the half term."

"Do we have to wear their uniform?" Pavarti Patil asked.

"No, during this Field experience, you will not have to wear uniform."

"Who will act as the danger? As the 'dark wizards'?" Harry asked.

"Good question, Mr Potter," Professor Greene smiled. "We will be bringing in volunteers, and teachers who aren't teaching will also join in. You will duel with them until your partner is safe. No hexes that Madam Pomfrey cannot cure, please. Points will be given to: the speed you get your partner to safety, how well you tackle your opponent and overall awareness throughout the day. You will have an hour to pack an overnight bag or small suitcase. Any more questions? No? Okay, then. We'll start with A."

"This sounds great," Ron said to Harry, who nodded. "Hermione was right."

One by one people got their partners and were told whether they were an Auror or Civilian. Hermione left first, and from the exited hug she gave Pavarti, it seemed she was happy with her partner. Soon it was Harrys' turn. He accepted the folder off Professor Greene and thanked her before checking the front. It appeared he was the Auror for this term. He ripped open the envelope to check who he was guarding and almost dropped it. He gaped at the name. No surely this must be wrong. Surely Professor Greene must've been warned that this won't be a good idea. By now Ron was opening his pack and so Harry rushed to join him. "Who've you got?"

"Brett Spencer, a Slytherin," Ron said. The name was familiar and they soon spotted him. "At least he's not Malfoy, I guess..."

"No, I got him," Harry muttered.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "Weren't they warned or something not to put you two together?"

"To be honest, that's probably why they put us together. They know we don't get on and you don't always get on with your colleagues do you?"

"Still, Poor you mate," Ron said as they left the class to pack. "He's going to be a right pain to work with."

After packing, Ron and Harry made their way to the Entrance Hall to meet their partners. Ron was a civilian for this term.

"Potter," Malfoy said, coming up to meet them. "All my friends appear to be Aurors for Gryffindor students. I promise not to hex you if you promise not to hex me. Deal?"

Harry groaned, being stuck in the dorm with only Draco. Harry couldn't think of anything worse. Actually, he could, Harry thought to himself. Being stuck with Draco being a pain in the neck. As Malfoy was practically offering a truce, Harry deemed it unwise to turn it down.

"Sure, but don't count on us being besties just yet, Malfoy."

"If you would like to go and unpack now, students," Professor Greene said.

"Come on," Malfoy said, less than pleased.

By the time they had reached the Common Room, they were alone. Malfoy turned on Harry as soon as the door was closed. "Right, less of the factious tone, Potter. I may be offering not to hex you, but I don't want to be your friend either. In lessons you do not speak to me, okay? In public, you're my shadow, nothing else. In here...we'll be a bit more relaxed. You can talk to me in here. But only when there are no other Slytherins around. I don't want my reputation destroyed by talking to the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry almost laughed, coming from Malfoy, this was almost a marriage proposal, and he wasn't about to turn a good deal down, "Sure, Malfoy. What ever you say."


End file.
